Who You Least Expect
by Azkadellio
Summary: Two-shot birthday request for Invader Johnny. After an audition goes a way she always feared after the stories she's heard, Trina heads home and laments her failed audition, only to be comforted by an unexpected ally. After the small moment of comfort, she decides to go out, where she meets a familiar, but unknown face. OC tag is stand in for guest in chapter two. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of another two-shot. This one a request from Invader Johnny, based on an idea he had after a review of mine to a recent fic of his. He gave me the idea and asked me to write it, and here we are. His prompt was somewhat vague, in the sense that he told me a rough outline while to see if I'd be interested in writing it. Other than that, it's up to me, so here we go.**

 **Also, like my last two-shot, the first chapter is shorter than the second, acting as a set up for the next part.**

 **Italics are flashbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or any characters. The idea is courtesy of Invader Johnny.**

 **No POV**

 _"How do you look in a bikini? Preferably a thin two-piece?" The casting director asks the eighteen year old brunette before him, his gaze on her chest._

 _"Uh, why would I be in a bikini? The role is for an interviewer at a football game." The brunette, Trina Vega, asks as she places her hands over her chest to hide them from the pervert in front of her._

 _"It's been changed." The director says quickly, his gaze never leaving Trina's chest except to move down at her legs. "The role is now the winner of a beach volleyball tournament being interviewed after her victory." He says, eyes flicking from her legs to her chest._

 _"You're kidding, right?" Trina asks, standing up. "You're changing the role because of what? I have bigger boobs than most of the other girls auditioning?" She asks, hitting the nail on the head with her guess. "Screw this. Isn't this illegal or something?" She asks, grabbing her bag and going to leave._

 _"And who would believe you, if you told anyone?" The director asks, making Trina stop. "And besides. Do you really think you're good for anything other than eye candy? You're hot, got an amazing bod, but your acting needs a tone of work. You don't stand a chance at getting an acting gig outside of being someone's arm candy." He says with a smirk, watching her._

That's the last Trina remembers from her audition. Since leaving the office, she's been fighting back tears as she drives home, the half hour drive seeming to take longer than it needed to.

When she gets home, she collapses onto the couch and fights back tears, her bag falling on the floor beside her. As she tries to forget her latest audition, she misses the door opening.

"Your sister home?" Jade asks, making Trina jump. "What's wrong with you?" She asks, silently cursing Tori for making her somewhat nicely.

"Nothing." Trina says, wiping her tears. "I don't know. I just got home." She says, standing up and grabbing her bag in an attempt to head up to her room.

"I'm going to regret this." Jade mumbles, stepping in front of Trina. "What happened at your audition?" She asks, remembering how much Trina bragged about it the day before.

"Nothing happened." Trina says quickly, keeping her head down.

"Tell me about it." Jade demanded, preventing Trina from walking past her. "What happened at the interview?"

"Nothing happened." Trina repeated, trying to keep the conversation out of her memory.

"Tell me about it. Now." Jade says darkly.

"He said I was only good for eye candy and to wear slutty bikinis." Trina says, breaking down.

"He said what?" Jade asks, anger seeping into her voice. "That's fucking stupid. No offense, but you're not the best actress. But you can dance, and if you didn't think you were the best, you'd have a pretty decent eye as a talent scout. Ignore that dumbass. He doesn't know shit." She says, surprising Trina by sounding like she cares for Trina. "Now what's this guy's name? I want to audition for a film of his and cut out his eyes and intestines." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Trina asks, staring at Jade.

"Because Tori loves you, and I love her. Tell anyone, and you'll be nothing more than a memory." Jade says, dropping her arms.

"Thank you." Trina says, surprising Jade, and herself, by pulling Jade into a hug and quickly kissing the Goth's lips, pulling away a second later. "I think Tori said she was going to Nozu with Cat for lunch." She says before jogging upstairs, unconsciously licking her lips as she walks into her room.

"What the hell?" Jade asks, stunned from the kiss.

"Wow. Who knew Jade West could be nice?" She hears from the front door. Looking over, she sees an amused Tori standing in the doorway, a dark look in her eyes. "Meet me in my room. I need to talk to Trina real quick." She says, pecking Jade on the cheek. "And wipe your mouth. I won't kiss you until you remove my sister's lipstick from your mouth." She says, walking up the stairs.

A short moment later, Tori opens Trina's door and walks over to her sister, the elder Vega sitting at her desk, her headphones covering Tori's footsteps. Pulling the headphones off, Tori stares at her sister, ignoring Trina's squeak of surprise. "When did you get home?" Trina asks her sister, not seeing the look in Tori's eyes.

"Kiss my girlfriend again, for any reason, and every secret of yours from over the years mysteriously finds their way on the Slap." Tori says darkly before turning and leaving, seeing Jade already in her room.

 **That's it for this one. Part two will be up in a few days and will show the Trina/OC pairing mentioned in the description. I should mention, that the OC doesn't stand for original character like it usually does. For this, it means 'other character'. Not a very good change, but you'll see what I mean next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope this was a good start Johnny.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two, and it starts off shortly after the last ended.**

 **This one is mostly focused on Trina. There will be some Tori and/or Jade moments, as well as with other characters, but the focus is with Trina.**

 **Thanks again to Invader Johnny for the idea, and happy birthday my friend.**

 **Again, italics are flashbacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or any characters seen here.**

 **No POV**

"I'm going out. See you tomorrow." Trina calls out after changing, now dressed in a dress where it's somewhat tight at the top and loose at the waist down, the comments from the casting director in her head as she chose a dress that covers her chest, only her neck, shoulders, and a bit of her chest visible, the dress having a strap that ties from the middle of the chest to around her neck. Her hair is done in a fancy ponytail, her hair straightened, with her bangs covering her forehead. Her make-up is lightly done, showcasing her eyes, lips, and cheeks, with large hoop earrings in each ear and a bracelet on each wrist, both with her birthstone in them. On her feet are fancy shoes she saves for parties. They have a small heel, but are low enough so she can move and dance in them without her feet hurting too much at the end of the night.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks, concern in her voice after Jade filled her in from what Trina briefly told the Goth earlier, some anger from the kiss she witnessed leaking into her voice.

"Going out to a dance club I saw online. It's called 'Pink Passion', whatever that means." Trina says, thinking back to the comments on the club she read about, a small blush forming when she thinks about why she looked up that particular kind of dance club.

"Why are you going to a lesbian club?" Jade asks from Tori's bed, meeting Trina's gaze.

"No reason." Trina says, a little too quickly. "Don't wait up. See you tomorrow." She says, leaving.

On her way to her car, she thinks back to what caused her to look for a lesbian dance club to go to.

 _After the brief kiss, and Tori's threat about what would happen if Trina kissed Jade again, Trina sits at her desk, her mind wandering to the kiss, and how nice it was. 'Now I know why Tori likes kissing Jade so much.' The elder Vega thinks to herself as she pulls out her Pearbook and opens it, bringing up the web browser. 'I wonder…' She thinks as she looks up under twenty-one lesbian clubs in L.A., finding one that's a ten to fifteen minute drive away. After looking through the comments on the message board, and asking what kind of clothing is preferred, Trina shut her Pearbook and gets up, heading for her closet._

 _Her first choice in dress was a tight, form fitting dress that makes her breasts and butt stand out, and heels that make her legs seem longer. But because of her earlier audition, she hesitates in getting dressed. With a sigh, she grabs the slightly looser dress, where the dress part itself is longer and moves freely, where the top is tight enough not to worry about falling as she moves, but loose enough not to push her breasts up. And thanks to the strap that ties around the back of her neck, she's even less worried about the dress falling as she dances, glad that no one will see the strapless bra she's wearing and the booty short panties she's wearing under the dress, her legs covered in skin tone thigh high leggings._

 _"I wonder if I'm a better kisser than Jade?" She asks herself as she puts on her shoes before grabbing her keys and a credit card. "I'll find out soon." She adds confidently as she stands up._

Now, as she drives towards one of L.A.'s newest under twenty-one clubs, and it's newest lesbian club from what she could tell, Trina thinks about the possibilities of how the night could go. As she finds a parking space, her thoughts go to where they usually go, thoughts about how lucky the girls would be if she showed an interest in them, how she could have any she picked, the like.

"I.d." The muscular man standing at the door says, stopping Trina from entering the building.

"Here." Trina says, pulling her i.d. from her cleavage and handing it to the man, a frown forming on her face when he barely glances at her chest. 'I know I show off my body a lot, but it doesn't make me a bimbo slut.' She thinks to herself as he looks over it to make sure she's at least eighteen.

"Enjoy the Passion." The man says, handing Trina back her i.d. and stepping aside so Trina can walk in.

"Interesting thing to say." Trina notes as she walks in, looking around the entrance area before noticing the large room itself, the music loud enough to be heard, but quiet so you don't feel like you're at a poorly set rock concert. "Wow." She says, staring at the large room and looking around, her eyes scanning the crowd of women.

As she makes her way over to the bar, seeing that, like other bars, they have a selection of drink choices on the wall behind the bar top. Unlike other bars though, the selection is various types of soda, flavored waters, and other non-alcoholic drinks like juices and ciders. "What can I get you?" The barmaid, a woman a few inches shorter than Trina with long, brunette hair in curls, her green eyes staring into Trina's brown, asks as Trina gets to the bar.

"Cherry water." Trina answers, her eyes quickly dropping down into the deep valley of the barmaid's chest.

"Got it." The woman says, turning around and grabbing a bottle from under the wall of drink choices, the wall longer than it seems to hold more drinks so they don't have to refill it as much. "First time?" She asks as she hands Trina the bottle of chilled water, a smirk on her face from Trina staring down her cleavage.

"Yeah. Never been to a club like this before." Trina answers, opening the bottle and taking a quick drink.

"You have the look. A virgin." The barmaid, Michaela by her nametag, says with a Jade-like smirk. "See that woman over there? The slightly older blonde by the stage?" She asks, indicating the area with her head.

Turning around, Trina sees the blonde easily. "What about her?" Trina asks, unsure why Michaela would mention her at seemingly random.

"She's the owner. Piss her off, and you'll be blacklisted at every gay and lesbian bar in California. Don't ask how, she just can." Michaela says, making Trina turn back to her. "Other than that, don't cause any problems, and you're good. A gorgeous young woman like you? No way you're leaving alone." She says before going to another patron, giving Trina a quick smirk over her shoulder, catching the busty half-Latina staring at her ass.

Shaking her head, Trina turns back around, watching as a few girls walk onto the stage to dance as the D.J., a girl Trina recognizes from Hollywood Arts, plays a song that makes Trina laugh to herself. 'I wonder what Tori would do if they found out they play 'Beggin' On Your Knees' at a lesbian club?' She thinks to herself as she moves to a small table to people watch for a bit, her usual 'Diva' persona on the sidelines for now, not wanting to push her luck on her first visit.

After over an hour of watching, a couple more bottles of cherry water, and a small plate of some kind of healthy chip she's never heard of but Michaela recommended, she hears something off to the side. Looking over, she sees a slightly shorter blonde getting crowded by a small group of women, their hair colors ranging from blonde, to red, to brunette.

"What the hell is going on?" Trina asks herself, getting up and walking over to investigate, silently hoping she can use her martial arts training to impress a potential girlfriend.

"Come up, Puckett." One of the group says, the redhead and apparent leader. "Why you acting so shy and shit?" She says, laughing.

"I'm not Sam." The blonde, her hair longer and straight opposed to the croney of the redhead's short and curly.

"Oh, bull." The redhead says again, pushing the straight haired blonde. "We know you moved here from Seattle and didn't tell anyone." She says, making the other two laugh as the blonde before her tries to hide. "What? Did you think straightening your hair would make you less noticeable? Please. Your face is all over the internet because of that stupid 'iCarly' thing you did for a while."

"Uh, is something going on here?" Trina asks, momentarily staring at the blonde. "You look like Cat's roommate." She points out, remembering how Jade told Tori, shortly before breaking up with Beck the final time, that Sam from 'iCarly' is Cat's new roommate.

"This don't concern you, chick." The redhead says, not looking at Trina.

"Maybe you should let her go." Trina says, her frustration from the casting director at her audition, mixed with her anger at seeing someone get bullied so openly, coming out. "No offense, _chick_ , but you don't look like you've worked out or anything in over fifteen years, and your _friends_ look even worse. So back away, leave her alone, or I knock you three out with one well-aimed kick." She says, spreading her legs a bit and placing her hands on her hips, imitating a superhero pose.

"Listen bitch. There's three of us, and one of you." The redhead says, finally turning around. "Insult us again, and we'll send you to the morgue." She says, laughing.

"I deal with Jade West on a daily basis. You think you scare me?" Trina counters, smirking when the girls flinch at Jade's name. 'Clearly, her reputation far exceeds Hollywood Arts, I see.' "Not only that, I'm a second degree black belt in Karate, and my dad's a cop with the LAPD and taught me some self defense not used in Karate. Walk away, or your little croneys see you for the weakling you are." She says, locking eyes with the redhead.

"Fuck this. You ain't worth my time." The redhead says, scoffing as she turns around. "Later Puckett." She says before walking off.

"Was any of that true?" The blonde, the one being bullied, asks as she stares at Trina.

"Every word of it." Trina admits. "So, who are you?" She asks, cutting to the chase.

"Melanie. Sam Puckett's twin sister." The blonde, Melanie, answers.

"I can see why that bitch might've thought you were her. Other than the hair, clothing choice, voice, and demeanor, it's kinda clear." Trina says, shrugging. "Of course, you are her twin, so it makes sense."

"Thank you. For stopping them." Melanie says, sighing a bit. "I guess my sister caused some problems with them a while ago, and they wanted some revenge."

"And because you look like her, and it's never been announced on 'iCarly' that she has a twin, at least not that I remember, they didn't believe you." Trina says, walking to her table, indicating Melanie to follow her.

The two got to talking, and a few hours later, as the club was getting ready to close, the two find themselves in the restroom (only women are aloud in the building), making out against the wall beside the sinks. "We should go." Melanie says, surprised at herself for making out with a (sort of) random woman in a club's restroom.

"Why?" Trina asks, going for Melanie's neck and kissing it, as surprised as Melanie for the random act she's doing, never doing something like this before.

"Because they're closing, and my sister is picking me up." Melanie says, eyes fluttering as Trina slowly seems to give her a hickey.

"I'll give you a ride. Where are you staying?" Trina asks, pulling away to look into Melanie's eyes.

"I'm staying with my sister and her roommate for a few days or so." Melanie says, catching her breath.

"I know where that is. I had to drop Tori off one day for a project with Cat. I'll take you there." Trina says, grabbing Melanie's arm and pulling her away.

"I don't do this sort of thing you know. Making our with random women in a restroom." Melanie says as Trina leads her through the club.

"Neither do I." Trina admits, catching a brief smirk from Michaela catching the two. "I'm kinda glad we didn't meet at an average teen party full of alcohol." She admits as she leads her and Melanie to her car.

"Why?" Melanie asks, staying in pace with Trina.

"Because then we'd probably have had a drunken one-night stand that neither of us remember." Trina says, unlocking her doors.

"And we wouldn't want that." Melanie says, channeling her twin by smirking a bit.

As Trina pulls away from the club, Melanie has a thought, remembering Sam's threat as Trina heads for the apartment complex Sam and Cat live in.

 _"If you come home tonight, or come home alone, I'm kicking your ass."_ Melanie remembers Sam telling her as Melanie left so Sam and Cat could have the apartment to themselves for some 'Kitty/Sammy' time, as Cat calls it.

"Let's go somewhere private, first." Melanie says, texting Sam not to wait up, hoping Trina doesn't realize that she lied about Sam picking her up, since she was planning on catching a cab.

"Like?" Trina asks, looking at Melanie.

"Is anyone at your place?" Melanie asks, a seductive smirk growing on her face.

'Damn, I'm glad Jade took Tori to her place for a weekend sex marathon.' Trina thinks as she heads home, remembering the text the Goth sent her hours ago. "Casa de Vega it is." She says, speeding up a bit to get passed a yellow light.

 **That's it for this. Happy birthday Johnny. Hope you liked this.**

 **I know I said this was just a two-shot, but there might be a third part, or a sequel, showing what happens with Trina and Melanie after this.**

 **I know it seems like they're going too fast for just meeting. I end it this way to leave a lot of possibilities.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
